Lucky Sleepover
by Redline57
Summary: Konata invites her friends over for a sleepover. Kagami and Miyuki end up the butt of a joke and it just sort of goes from there.
1. The otaku is a blue haired mammal

Yui looked down at the bottle of club soda she was holding, very confused for a moment until she realized that this was not the drink she got for herself and that her cousin must have gotten what she bought.

"Oh no! I hope they're smart enough to know what it smells like and not to drink it. But then again, it ought to be only enough to let them relax, not get them sick." Yui grinned while raising her arm. "Off to buy more drinks!"

It was a dark and stormy cliché. The wind whooshed outside. Whoosh.

Actually it was a warm summer's evening. Konata was having a small party at her house. Her father was out of town for the weekend, or rather forced out of town by Konata for the specific reason of having all of her friends over. Somehow inviting a dozen of her girlfriends over with her dad around didn't give her a safe feeling.

"Ohayo!" Konata smiled, opening the door as her friend's showed up. Konata invited her classmates Miyuki and Tsukasa, as well as Kagami and her classmates Misao and Ayano. Yutaka also invited her friend Minami, as well as Hiyori and Patricia.

"I see she invited everyone." Kagami smiled.

"It's nice that everyone could come out, isn't it Kagami-san?" Miyuki asked, donning a smile.

"Yeah, it's nice to do these sort of things every once in a while." Kagami and Miyuki being a little more, let's say future-oriented than her otaku friend, went upstairs to put away their bags as they anticipated possibly staying the night.

Konata looked over at a picture frame with a small lens in it, donning a serious expression and mouthing the words 'you owe me.' She returned to her smile and looked around at everyone having fun before standing up. "Attention soldiers! Ten hut!"

"Huh?" The girls mumbled, confused.

"It's time for the main event. Everyone in the family room for the age old tradition!"

"What tradition would that be?" Tsukasa innocently asked.

"Spin the bottle!" Patricia spit out her drink and coughed. The other girls gave her a funny look as she tried to hide her smile under a phony look of confusion.

"What's wrong Patty-chan?" Asked Hiyori.

"N-nothing." Patty sat there doing her best to avoid the huge smile hiding just under the surface. "Okay, first everyone has to drink from the bottle." Patty stated clearly, doing her best to hide her grin under a seemingly clueless smile _. Nice job, Konata. You're truly the pride of American culture!_

"That stuff was terrible, where did you get that?" Tsukasa asked.

"I found it in the pantry."

"I think it spoiled."

"Yui says it's suppose to taste like that."

"Isn't Yui the one always drinking…"

"Attention everyone! 1 minute warning! Where's twin-tails and the brain?" Konata looked around to tally up everyone, walking around the house before bumping into Hiyori. "Oh sorry, just looking for everyone."

"Ah, sorry I bumped into you Konata-senpai. And thank's for being our host."

"No problem. And who knows, maybe tonight will prove a bountiful harvest for your works."

"Ah, yeah that would be great." Hiyori said, scratching her head and blushing. "Makes me wonder what you were planning."

"Patience young padawan. I'm just about ready. Now I need to find beauty and the bust."

As the girls chatted away, Kagami and Miyuki were still upstairs. The two ended up talking about day-to-day things, such as schoolwork and other weird and interesting things.

"Yeah it did stink" Kagami smiled at Miyuki, giggling.

"Ah yes and I've never seen one that color and with such an echo before." The two continued chatting for a while, discussing their plans for golden week. They talked for quite a while before hearing a bellowing from the other room.

"Kagamiiiii! Come here!" Konata yelled.

"Come on Miyuki, let's go before she gets any louder." The two walked downstairs to hear the girl yell again.

"Kagamin and Yuki-chan!"

"What do you want, runt?" Kagami and Miyuki walked around the corner into the room, all of the other girls sitting down in a circle.

"Its time for that good ol' American sleepover game, Spin the Bottle!"

"What are you talking about Konata?"

"Okay. We spin the bottle. Whoever it lands on has to play truth or dare. I'm pretty sure that's how it's played." Konata said, scratching her head.

"Yep." Patricia sat there, smirking, not saying a word. Ayano and Misao looked at Patricia questioningly. Before Kagami could protest, her twin interrupted her.

"Come on onee-chan, it sounds like fun!"

"Tsukasa, can't you see this is some sort of trap?" Kagami whispered.

"Kagamin! What's taking so long? Lets play!"

"Ugh, fine. If it'll shut you up."

"Yay!"

"So how do we play this game again?"

"Well you say 'truth or dare' to a person you choose. They answer either truth or dare. If they say truth, you get to ask them any question you want and they have to tell the truth. If they say dare, you ask them to do anything and they have to say yes."

"Anything?"

"Yep."

"I don't know."

"Come on Kagamin, give it a try!"

"Alright fine. But I'm warning you" Kagami said, shaking a fist at the blue haired otaku.

"Relax, Kagamin. I'll start." Konata spun the bottle and it pointed at Miyuki. "Yuki-chan, truth or dare?"

"Oh, um, I suppose I'll start out with…truth."

"Okay. Miyuki, what cup size are your boobs?"

"Konata!" Kagami shouted.

"Ah, um." Miyuki shrunk in visibly. "I, I have to answer?" She looked at Konata who just nodded. "Uhm, 30DD"

"Wow."

"Damn."

"Lucky." As Hiyori and Yutaka looked astonished, the trio of Minami, Tsukasa and Misao looked down almost simultaneously. Patricia on the other hand whispered at Miyuki.

"Psst."

"Ah?" Miyuki looked at Patricia next to her. The American whispered.

"Miyuki-senpai, good-job!" As she smiled with a wink, donning a thumbs up. Konata saw and giggled. She turned her attention to Miyuki and cleared her throat.

"I'm going to need proof." The otaku said with a grin. *Thump*

"Stop being so awful, Konata!" Kagami said after a bump to the bluenette's head. The tsundere sat with her arms folded, looking away, her eyes landing on Minami, looking downward with a sigh.

"I think she's right" Misao said donning a fang. She heard the sound of a mechanical pencil click to her left. Konata rubbed her head and spoke.

"Such a beast… Anyway, Yuki-chan, now you get to ask someone truth or dare."

"Alright. Hmm." As Miyuki looked off into space, Kagami glared at Konata.

Kagami mumbled under her breath at the girl. "Why do I get the feeling like you and Patty planned all of this?" Konata only grinned back. Kagami looked at the bottle pointed at her sister.

"Um, Tsukasa-san?"

"Yeah Yuki-chan?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Ummm….dare!"

"I dare you to do ten jumping jacks while counting to ten in French."

"Yuki chan I can't count to ten in French."

"Oh. Well then ten jumping jacks will be fine."

"Alright!" Tsukasa stood up and began to count as she did her jumping jacks. As she bounced up and down, the bottom of her shirt rose up a little each time, baring her midriff, and Hiyori pulled out her sketch pad immediately and began drawing characters and writing ideas. "And ten!"

"Congradulations Tsukasa-san."

"Thanks Yuki-chan!" Tsukasa sat down smiling bashfully at everyone looking at her.

"Well played, Tsukasa. Now it's your turn. Spin the bottle and you choose."

"Mmm!" The game continued on for quite a while, the girls gradually relaxing more and more. After a few rounds, it was now Kagami's turn and she aimed at Konata. She already knew what Konata was going to choose and what she would say.

"Well, Konata, what's _your_ cup size?" Kagami said with a very successful smirk.

"Ouch, well played Kagami." Konata replied quietly. "I don't have one. I don't even have to wear a bra. See?" Konata pulled her shirt up exposing her chest.

"Onee-chan!" Yutaka yelped.

"Konata! Stop that!" Kagami yelled. "You are so shameless!"

"Hey there's nothing to show so its legal." She smiled. "Probably. You underage kiddies better not tell anyone that I exposed myself to minors" Konata stated with a grin.

"Stupid otaku" Kagami grumbled, looking at the girl with her arms folded. Konata grabbed the bottle and spun, and of course it landed right back on Kagami.

Konata looked with a blank expression, hiding her inner excitement in. "Kagami, truth or dare." Kagami smirked. _Ah, Konata's gonna try to give me hell. Well she's not finding out my bra size._

"Dare!" Kagami smiled with a sense of victory. Konata's face faltered to a frown for a moment. _Yes! Got the twerp!_ But then Konata's face formed a very slight smile as Konata felt giddy inside. _Uh, oh._ Konata looked around the room, with her hand under her chin, contemplating deep in thought. Kagami started to get very worried, and clasped her hands in front of her chest.

"I dare you to kiss someone in this room." Kagami's expression dropped and she turned red.

"WHAT?!"

"Come on Kagami, you're a team player here and we all did our truth or dares, right? So go ahead. Who's it gonna be? Does my Kagami-wami-samami want a kiss?" Konata said sarcastically leaning toward her, puckering her lips.

"Get away from me! I'm not kissing anyone! I've not even had my first kiss!" Kagami recoiled.

"Yeah, back off Chibi, Kagami's first kiss is for me!" Misao shouted and flailed her arms. "I've known her longer! It's mine! Mine!"

"Please calm down Misa-chan, this is a big deal for a girl." Ayano replied, petting her friend next to her, causing her to calm her frustrations and relax. "You are a girl you know."

Konata protested out loud. "But that's what nights like this are made for! I learned all about it from Patty-chan. They do it in America all the time. I heard sometimes they have parties where girls spend all night practicing kissing on each other."

"They do?" Tsukasa said with incredulity, looking at Patty.

"I never said that" she replied, looking at the ceiling.

"You have got to stop hanging around your…otaku people!" Kagami said with an abhorred expression.

"Be that as it may, you gotta take what you can dish. So who's it gonna be? Meeee?"

"No way!"

"Well then I suppose it would be more comfortable with Tsukasa, right? Pandering to fanservice and tripping the ever popular twincestual flag?"

"Gross Konata! That's my sister!"

"Well then how about Miyuki?" Kagami stuttered but couldn't come up with a good excuse fast enough. _Crap. Mmm. I can't do this!_ She turned very flustered, thinking at a hundred miles an hour. _Even if I did…I couldn't kiss Tsukasa, no way. And Konata…no! She'd never ever let me heard the end of it! Who else? Ayano? She's seeing someone I think, that'd be cheating. Misao? Not a chance! And the underclassman, that'd be wrong too. And Miyuki…_ Kagami contemplated for a moment, looking at Miyuki out of the corner of her eye. _Well I guess lots of people would love to have their first kiss with Miyuki._

"I…um..."

"It's decided! Miyuki-san, if you please."

"Konata! NO!" Kagami's face lost its color as Miyuki leaned forward to voice her objection.

"Ah, um. But this affects me as well, Konata-san. I would think it only be fair if somehow we both had to complete a dare that required the same thing of the both of us?"

"Yeah, no fair, Kagami might choose me!" Misao's rant knocked Hiyori's sketchpad out of her hand, which she very quickly retrieved and started drawing on.

"Well then this gives you a free-pass Miyuki, I'd have dared you to do it next. Problem solved, go ahead." The otaku smiled as everyone else sat quietly, eyes wide open. Especially Kagami. _Crap, what do I do? Am I going to really have to go through with this? Hell no! But…everyone's looking at me…_ She looked around the circle, seeing everyone watching her intently. _They all did do their dares. I don't want everyone to…_ Kagami imagined everyone turning away from her, scoffing and walking away. _Ah I don't want to have all of my friends leave_. She looked at Miyuki, who was looking at her very uncomfortably. _Ah geez. Konata, I hate you SO much._

"A-Alright." _Here goes nothing._ _My first kiss. My first kiss?! Am I really having to do this to save face? Damn you Konata, this isn't how it's suppose to be! I wanted it to be romantic…_ Kagami looked right at Miyuki. Miyuki was nearly trembling, looking back at her. Kagami looked again around the room, everyone watching her. Her palms were sweaty, her body felt uncomfortably hot. _Damn you Konata, some day I'm going to seriously get you back for this. Crap crap crap crap. I do NOT want to do this. Damn damn damn damn._ Kagami looked at an apprehensive Miyuki. "S-Sorry Miyuki." She leaned forward, getting very close to Miyuki, closing her eyes tight. _I can't look at her. This is going to be awful. No, I cannot let Konata do this to me!_

Miyuki sat incredulously, her lips trembling, and eyes darting around, trying not to look at anyone in particular. _I didn't think my first kiss was going to be like this, I don't want to do this! I must be crazy. No. I just can't. That's it! I'll just tell her to stop. Kagami is reasonable, she will understand._

Miyuki leaned forward just a bit with the intent of standing up and voicing her dissent. However, she misjudged her distance, slid forward too much, and their lips touched. As their soft lips kissed for the first time, Kagami's shock caused her hand to slip as well. She caught herself, but yet accidentally pushed on Miyuki and elicited a surprised moan. The slight noise and brushing of her lips sent a shock through both girls. Miyuki sat there, focusing on nothing other than her friend's lips touching her own, causing her body to get very hot very quickly. Kagami for one felt a surge of heat radiating down her body and from the inside of her core radiating at the same time. Her heartrate sped up even more as the two both let the shock be overtaken by the warmth. Their kiss relaxed just a little, and with each passing fragment of time, the girls closed their eyes a little more, letting this new feeling overtake every other sensation. Kagami heard her sister gasp, alerting her to reality as she slowly broke the kiss, opening her eyes. When she did, she was shocked to see Miyuki with her eyes closed, and with a very dazed look.

"Wow, onee-chan?" The voice broke Miyuki from her trance. _Wow, oh my gosh, what was THAT?_ Miyuki looked right at Kagami, red faced and anxious.

"Ah, um." Kagami's heart rate doubled at the realization of what happened, looking at Miyuki. Konata broke the uncomfortable silence, excluding the sound of Hiyori's drool hitting her paper.

"Heh. Okay. Well, let's um, take five" Konata said, more than a little flushed in the face herself. _Holy crap, please tell me I got that on film!_

"I, um" Kagami's face turned beet red as she realized what she had just been a part of. "Uh, I…I'll go get us drinks!" Kagami stood up and walked out of the room. She walked into the kitchen, turned the corner and leaned against the wall, staring out into space. Rather than being mad at Konata like she said she would, she stared wide-eyed into the ceiling. Her heart was racing as fast as it would go, replaying what just happened over and over in her head. _Wow that was…it was something wasn't it? Holy crap._ She unconsciously brushed her shaking fingers over her lips.

In the other room, a very red faced Miyuki sat, looking at the carpet, confused but excited. _What…how do I…umm…what…happened?_ She still had a couple of looks at her. Minami and Yutaka were looking down embarrassed, but Misao and Konata were looking at Miyuki, both blushing. Ayano and Patty sat there shocked, watching Miyuki for any movement. Next to the American, one could hear a mumbling, almost gurgling sound as Hiyori was sketching fast enough to cause smoke coming from the paper. Every five seconds, she had to remove her glasses to wipe the sweat from them. Patty sat next to her, holding a tissue upto the mangaka's nose as she sketched her heart out.

"Yuki-chan? Are you alright?" Miyuki looked up at Tsukasa, still somewhat in a daze. "Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa looked toward Ayano and whispered. "Is she broken?"

"Um."

"Wow." Yutaka whispered quietly. "Did you see that Iwasak….Minami-chan?"

"I…did." The taller girl blushed just a bit more.

"Yuki-chan?" Tsukasa poked her cheek and her mind went back into miwiki-mode. She smiled at Tsukasa as if everything was normal, the blush still not leaving her face though.

"Hello. I'm...alright." The silence grew to an uncomfortable level again, and so Hiyori was the one to break it. She spoke calmly and quietly, with a level of anxiety in her voice. Her eyes were wide opened, her senses on 'very record.'

"H-How was it, Takara-san?"

"How was it? How was what? Oh! Ah yes. It was…" Miyuki drifted off again. "I don't know. It was…" _What is this feeling anyway?_

"Was it good or bad?" Patty asked softly. Hiyori sat next to her, watching and waiting through fogged glasses, her hand on autopilot while she wrote down words, ideas, phrases, pictures, anything.

"Ah. It...it wasn't bad…" _I guess…I enjoyed it?_ "I…I think that maybe I enjoyed it?"

The official end of the game was the sound of a grinning and paralyzed Hiyori falling over splayed out limp the floor.


	2. Sleep time for the sleepover

A/N: I can't figure out how to erase page breaks, they're like viruses.

Chapter 2: Sleep time for the sleepover

3:45am. Miyuki was still awake, her mind very hazy and occupied by the night's events. She was still awake and on her stomach in her sleeping bag. She had her arms propped up and Konata's laptop in front of her, reading about kissing, romance and anything yuri-themed to help provide her with any more knowledge about the topic. Her eyes stung but still she kept on reading, the kiss still repeating itself inside her head. At some point a while ago, she had accepted that she had not just tolerated the kiss, but based on her research, might have liked it. But what was driving her crazy was her thoughts of Kagami. Not the kiss, but visions of the girl. Be it day-to-day activities or just talking on the phone, the girl's presence clouded every aspect of her mind right now. She had started to feel funny and through more of her research, had concluded that she is either overreacting to the kiss, or that she might have some form of a crush on the girl, at least temporarily. Her confusion as to exactly what a crush was kept her researching the topic past four.

In another room, the eldest Hiiragi twin wasn't reading anything. In fact she was wide awake, laying in her futon, looking at the ceiling with her hands behind her head. Kagami had been pacing around the room and freaking out for quite some time. She eventually laid down from sheer exhaustion. _Damn you Konata, why did you have to do that?_ Her mind was going over everything and anything, trying to distract her from the repeated thought that she was mentally trying to run away from. Kagami had been replaying her kiss with Miyuki over and over. Why had she agreed to it if it was only a game? Why had she done it? Why did she keep thinking about it? _Stupid Konata, I'll get you for this! This is NOT how it's supposed to happen! That was my first kiss! Just given up in some stupid game for the amusement of everyone?! DAMMIT Konata!_ Kagami laid there frustrated as can be, sweating and gritting her teeth from anger and tears coming down her cheeks.

"Unnh, why did tonight have to go like this?" Kagami stared at the ceiling, frustrated and red-eyes. _It's not supposed to be in front of others! People start to like each other. They start to talk. They realize their feelings. Then they confess. Then they hold hands. Then they date. THEN they kiss. Then they get married and all that. That's how it's supposed to go, right? Nowhere in the fairy tales does it have a part where you kiss…another girl?! Geez! I'm not even into girls! If it wasn't with Miyuki I'd be…I'd be…argh! Konata you are SO lucky…that…that…at least it wasn't a horrible kiss at least. Thankfully if it was with a girl, at least it was someone like Miyuki. Curse you Konata!_

After about thirty minutes, she was done mentally cursing out her blue-haired friend for the hundredth time and started to calm down. Her mind had gone from crazy irrational mode to lets figure out what happened tonight. The cogs turned but after her multiple breakdowns in her head over the last several hours, her mind could only think so much. _At least it wasn't someone who used me, and at least no one hurt Miyuki. I hope she's okay._ That thought hadn't occurred to her till just now. She had calmed down from her anger and the logical part of her brain was doing damage control. _Ah crap, I didn't think about her. I guess I'm alright, but what about Miyuki? What if the thought of it made her sick? What if she's hurting right now? Some friend I am. Oh geez. She probably didn't want her first kiss to be like this either. Though come to think of it, it's not something we've really discussed. I hope I didn't disappoint her._ Kagami blushed. _I hope I wasn't…a…was I a bad kisser? Dammit how am I supposed to know that! Ugh. At least she wasn't. I'll have to find some way that's not horrendously awkward to talk to her about it_. She looked over toward the door. _She's probably asleep right now._

Kagami closed her eyes and tried to relax, but her mind was still running some numbers. She lay there thinking for a while when her mind happened to recall something she had just thought a moment ago about Miyuki. _Did I say I thought she was a good kisser? Crap why…_ Kagami froze for a moment until the ultimate question of the evening finally took form in her head and she had to ask it. _Did I like it?_ She was hoping the question had an easy answer: _No. We're both girls even! And it's wrong, and it could wreck our friendship. Okay it probably wouldn't. Because we're good friends. Yeah. Miyuki is a great friend of course. She's smart, she understands. And she's mature, unlike Konata. And she's reliable. I wouldn't have to wake her up for school like my sister or anything. And she's kind and caring and sweet and considerate. Anyone else would have loved to kiss Miyuki. Because frankly, she would be a great catch. Of course she is. There is no reason why anyone wouldn't love to kiss her. She would be the ideal girlfriend even! Yeah. She is._ The last part slipped Kagami's mind as she rolled over in bed. But right before she fell asleep, it finally triggered in her mind. _I mean she's NOT my girlfriend! She wouldn't be, I don't even like girls! I mean, she's a girl and my friend, but not my 'girlfriend.' She's not! I didn't even like that kiss. I really didn't. Well…okay it wasn't awful. Only cause she's a good kisser. And of course I would think so, anyone else would too. So I didn't 'not' like it, so I did like it. No! I didn't think that! I didn't not like it. I didn't…not like it. Did I like it? I liked it? I liked kissing Miyuki?_ Kagami blushed furiously and groaned out loud with a sigh of frustration. _No no no no NO!_ Kagami kicked her arms and legs and flailed around. When she was done, her mind finally burned out as she left to the world of sleep and hopefully no dreams. Hopefully. But unfortunately for her overworked brain there were.

"Miyuki. You're so beautiful."

"Kagami…it's alright go ahead and touch them."

"O-okay, Miyuki…" Kagami leaned forward and placed both her hands right in front of Miyuki's breasts when….

"Ahh!" Kagami sat up quickly in a cold sweat. She looked around to an empty room. _Oh, oh good. It was just a dream. Just a dream? What in the hell was I dreaming that for!? That's so…perverted!_ Kagami stood up, her heart racing as she started pacing, feeling dizzy, and slowly letting last night's events enter her head. _Aw GEEZ! That actually happened?! Dammit Konata, I kissed Miyuki Takara! That was NOT supposed to be how my first kiss was supposed to be! I'm gonna kill that otaku!_ Kagami walked around, breathing heavily and walked towards the door to brace herself on it with her hand. "Breathe Kagami. Breathe." Kagami took a few deep breaths and looked toward the window.

 _No No No! I didn't like it._ Kagami slid down the door until she was sitting on the floor with her back to the door, looking around slowly. _Crap. I did, didn't I? Wait! Does that make me a lesbian now?! Dammit Konata!_

The next morning~

Downstairs in the kitchen, Konata and Tsukasa were talking and making breakfast when Konata sneezed.

"Someone talking about me somewhere?"

"Here's a tissue Kona-chan. And maybe."

"Arigato. Tsukasa, where's Kagami? I thought you said she was a morning person?"

"I don't know. Hey, um, Kona-chan? How come onee-chan wasn't more mad? I mean about the game last night?"

"Yeah, I don't know, I've been wondering about that myself. I thought  
she'd have killed me at least twice already. Hmm. Well only one way to find out. To the dragon's den!"

"What?"

"Time to wake Kagamin." Konata said with a grin. She walked upstairs to the room Kagami was sleeping in with Tsukasa in tow. "Kagami! Wakey wakey!" The tsundere's favorite blue haired otaku knocked at her door, dispersing the thoughts she was having.

"Give me a minute Konata!"

"So grumpy…"

"Kona-chan, let's let her sleep."

"Alright." The two went downstairs and several minutes later, Kagami walked sleepily down the stairs. But by the time she had walked downstairs, Miyuki had already left, as had several other girls.

In the kitchen, Konata had breakfast going. She was humming away when she heard someone around the corner. "Hi Kagami-sama."

"Hey." Kagami wiped the sleep from her eyes, too tired and frazzled to comment. "There any coffee?"

"There can be. So. Pleasant dreams last night?"

"Yeah right. Ugh."

"I didn't really get to talk to you. So how was that kiss?" Kagami deadpanned, looking angrily at her friend. She balled her fists, but simply didn't have the energy to beat on the girl.

"I just remembered. I'm going home now." As Kagami stormed out the front door in her pajamas, Konata just watched, not saying a word. A few seconds later, she walked back in and went right up the stairs mumbling. "Forgot my stuff. Can't even storm out properly." Konata grinned, quietly listening to Kagami grumbling up the stairs. _Tsunderes. Every time._

Later that day, Miyuki awoke from a well-needed nap. She arose from her own bed in her own home because of the lack of a good night's sleep. When she walked down stairs, she saw her mother eating lunch. "Morning Yuki-chan."

"Okaa-san, good morning."

"Miyuki, is everything alright? You don't seem in such high spirits."

"Ah, yes I didn't get a very good night's sleep."

"You look tired even now. Want some lunch?"

"Ah, thank you mother." Yukari smiled and watched her girl sit and take a bite of some pineapple she had on the table. She noticed the girl was rather spaced out and not her usual happy self.

"How was last night sweetheart?"

"Oh, it was fun. I had a lovely time." Miyuki smiled as best she could, her heart not in it, but was trying to sound genuinely happy. _There's no need to bring my mom down because of what happened. Maybe she won't notice._

"What's troubling you?" _She noticed._

"Well, it's something quite embarrassing. I'm not sure its something that is discussed with one's mother. Perhaps I should research more into it."

"Oh Miyuki you really do think too much sometimes. There's nothing you can't tell me. Now what's on your mind?" Miyuki looked down and squirmed under her mother's gaze.

"Alright. Well, last night there was that party at Izumi-san's house…"

Miyuki explained the events of the previous night, and as she was looking for advice to help her on the situation, opted to not omit anything. During the story, her mother smiled, listening intently, and shocked as she was, didn't waver at the mention of Miyuki kissing another girl. She let her daughter continue before letting her own frazzled thoughts out. _Oh my. I may have to have a talk with her about the birds and the bees. Or rather the birds and the birds._ She smiled and nodded, listening to everything.

"I see. Well, dear, how do you feel about Kagami-chan?"

"Well, she is a wonderful friend. She is very studious, and probably the smartest girl I know. She's strong on the outside and disciplined in caring for her younger sister. She is always on time, and very loyal. We get along quite well." Yukari grinned at her daughter's description.

"That's nice. But I mean how do you _FEEL_ about Kagami-chan?"

"To be honest I don't know. I'm not sure how one is suppose to feel about a crush, as I've never had one before. I don't _think_ I have any romantic feelings for her. She is a very good friend. I don't know how to really find out if she means anything more to me than platonic. I was researching this topic as best I could, though most of it I couldn't understand. But given what I read, I suppose the next logical thing to do, in order to understand my feelings, would be for me to ask her on a da….da.…." Miyuki was having trouble saying the next word.

"So apprehensive to day the word 'date'? Miyuki, are you nervous to be around her?"

"No, we get along in school just fine."

"Then why _are_ you nervous?"

"I'm not sure. I keep thinking about…" she whispered the next part. "The kiss..." Her voice elevated again. "When the thought enters my mind I keep picturing her face and I get nervous. I feel restless accompanied with a burning sensation in my stomach. And I'm worried that it scared her. I hope I didn't. I try to think back to times of her when she was smiling. She does have a pretty smile. She's really quite stunning if you ask me. And she looks quite attractive even in a bathing suit." Miyuki sat there entranced while her mother smiled, staring at her. _My little girl can be so blind sometimes._

"Miyuki I'll make this easy for you. What you feel is indeed a simple crush. You're attracted to Kagami and you want to kiss her again don't you?" Miyuki's face turned bright red hearing that. She opened her mouth but only a squeak came out.

Later at the Hiiragi household, Kagami was avoiding her thoughts with idle tasks, trying to stay busy. Studying had failed, so she opted for something else to fill her mind, rather than leave that task to herself.

 _Screw it, I can at least get my mind off it._ Kagami walked over to her tv and popped in a video game to distract her. She loaded her saved data and walked to the fighting arena. 'Baka Fighter!' the TV shone. 'Round 1.' She played a one on one fighting game, and immediately the sounds and movements encompassed her mind. Kagami was able to beat the first few rounds, but around the 8th, she had to slow down and think. She lost the first match and thought about her strategy. Her eyes left the screen and the image of Miyuki entered her mind.

"Ah, I got it! Got you this time!" Kagami won the round, but after a few rounds, her mind wandered again to her pink haired friend. She pictured Miyuki leaning forward, closing her eyes and…

"Ah geez!" Kagami shouted in frustration, gripping the controller tightly in her hands.

"Onee-chan what's wrong?"

"This stupid game is all stupid. Argh!" Frustrated, Kagami threw the controller and got up to stomp out of the room. Tsukasa backed up, somewhat frightened, and watched Kagami stomp away. Matsuri walked over to Tsukasa, having observed the outburst.

"Geez, she seems more cranky than usual."

"Matsuri-oneechan that's not nice. Onee-chan is under a lot of stress lately."

"Yeah she always is."

"No, really. Things are hard for her right now."

"What do you know, Tsukasa?"

"Uhm." Tsukasa looked at her sister with anxiety. Matsuri was smiling, hoping to extract some information from the girl, but Tsukasa decided to stick up for her. "It's something that she can handle and I can help her." In spite of her weak and unconvincing plea, Matsuri's expression softened.

"Alright then, I won't pry. If Kagami has you to help her, I know she's in good hands." Matsuri smiled in earnest, rubbing Tsukasa's hair. The younger twin smiled at the compliment and how she felt she was able to help her sister in her own way.

"Thanks Matsuri-neechan." Tsukasa looked toward Kagami's room and decided to talk to her in a few minutes, after she calmed down of course. She got herself a snack for her and Kagami and walked carrying a tray of sweets to her sister's bedroom. She knocked at the door.

"Onee-chan?"

"What is it, Tsukasa?" Tsukasa boldly opened the door and walked into her sister's room. Kagami looked at her with red eyes and a glare on her face that relaxed somewhat when she saw the tray of sweets her sister brought.

"Um. I just wanted to say….I love you, onee-chan." Kagami's face showed irritation and she gritted her teeth.

"Tsukasa…" she looked at the girl, tapping her fingers, nervous as she could be. Kagami sighed and relaxed. "Thanks Tsukasa. I needed that." Kagami smiled as best she could. The two enjoyed Tsukasa's mid day snacks. The twins talked for a little while which took Kagami's mind off of her situation. Tsukasa ended up leaving to watch TV and Kagami went back to her studies shortly thereafter, this time her mind free of any distractions. However, over at the Takara household…

 _No no. Kagami is just a friend. I've been over thinking things is all. Maybe I'll ask someone else. No, this is getting too embarrassing. If I could find someone who could just tell me what's going on, someone I don't know. Ah, why did all this happen?_ Miyuki was now actively trying to force her own thoughts out of her mind. She repeated this for quite some time before retiring to sleep and hoping to make sense of her thoughts tomorrow. _Yes, I can just talk to Kagami and it will all be just like old times. Of course._


	3. The next few days and another sleepover

The next day, Kagami and Tsukasa both ended up rushing to catch the train at the very last minute. The two barely made it for class on time. Tsukasa rushed into her room just before the bell. After the bell rang, their teacher swung the door open, panting. "Everyone take your seats!" She shouted at the class, who were all sat and now looking at her. She adjusted her shirt and walked to her desk. Just then, a pink blur appeared, slamming the door shut, leaving an inch gap from the recoil, and emitting a loud crashing sound. "Huh?!" Kuroi-sensei walked and opened the door to see a collapsed Miyuki rubbing her head. "Are you alright Takara-san?"

"Ah, I'm sorry! I tried to rush in like you did!"

"Takara-san, I slammed the door _open_."

"Ahhh…" The girl picked up her things and walked to her desk. Tsukasa looked at the girl, as worried as she could be, while Konata had her face hidden behind a book trying not to laugh. _She's the royal element of moe, if not the secret crystal of it._

Meanwhile in Kagami's class, Ayano and Misao were watching the twin tailed girl silently walk from the teacher's desk to her seat. Ayano mouthed a simple "I'm sorry" as Misao grinned. She turned to Kagami to whisper.

"Wow, Hiiragi I think that's the first time you were ever late. The teacher really scolded you, huh?"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me."

"So, Hiiragi. Did you get any sleep after we went to bed? I was up all night dreaming about that kiss between y…"

"Shut it!" Kagami yelled in a whisper while slapping both hands over the fanged girl's mouth. "I…we're gonna get in trouble, so keep it down!" She looked at Misao with as much anger as her face could show, covered in a pink blush. Misao grinned and nodded. When Kagami pulled her hands off, she could see the girl's smile and folded her arms, giving a huff. _How am I gonna make it through today?_ Kagami watched the clock on the wall for a moment, trying her best to get it to move faster. After no avail, she decided to pay attention to class. A few minutes into the lesson, she felt a prodding and saw a folded piece of paper on her desk. She looked over at Misao who was looking at the front of the class, smiling, and seeming like a little kid who "didn't do it." Kagami opened the letter and it read: 'Kagami and Miyuki sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-' Kagami snarled at Misao who giggled quietly before having Ayano smack her arm. _I need a new friend who isn't Kusakabe._

Lunchtime arrived. The trio of Konata, Tsukasa and Miyuki arranged their desks as Kagami walked in. As soon as she saw Miyuki, the girl looked at her and both immediately looked away, Kagami's pulse going through the roof. _Ah, I…I can do this._ "Kagami-sama! Over here!" _I really hate that girl sometimes._ She decided to try and ignore her now speeding heart rate and walked angrily at Konata.

"Don't call me that, chibbiko."

"Chibi?"

"Oh, that's what Misao calls you."

"Its just because she's jealous that we get Kagami-sama all to ourselves!" Konata drawled out, as she rubbed her head against the girl's arm.

"Y-yeah! We are lucky, onee-chan!" Tsukasa smiled, trying to brighten the mood.

"Thanks Tsukasa. Can you pry 'this' off of me?" Kagami pointed to the girl around her arm.

"Kona-chan can you get off of onee-chan?"

"Sure."

"Geez, you listen to her just like that? How come you never listen to me Konata?"

"Tsukasa's moe factor" Konata answered, smiling and holding up a finger.

"It's a miracle people like you can communicate online with only words." Kagami looked up to see Miyuki with an eyesmile. The girl looked at her and the two shared an awkward glance. Konata, feeling the tension, opted to talk about some of her games, trying to get Kagami and Miyuki's minds to relax.

Their first lunch together started out feeling a bit forced and awkward, but after Konata cracked a joke about a random reference, all the girls were laughing and the tension started to dissipate. Over the next week, Kagami and Miyuki both had continued to think about the events of the sleepover on and off. They did their best to act normal and try to relax around each other. Miyuki continued to research romance between two girls on the computer in her free time. Kagami kept herself busy until bedtime when she would try to keep her thoughts from freaking herself out until she fell asleep. Both felt that maybe they could pretend it didn't happen, or at least chock it up to something that happened at Konata's house just once. And so, the rest of the week went on without any major issue for Kagami and Miyuki. Their lunch at school seemed to feel normal by the week's end and so both of them figured they could accept what happened was part of the game and nothing more. By the end of the week, in spite of how they spent their evenings, when they met up, nothing felt very different. They concluded that they could still be good friends without anything needing to change. Or at least they hoped so.

Konata, however, noticed the subtle and underlying tension between the two at lunch every day. Based on her excessive experience in dating sims and perhaps a lack of some real world experience, Konata thought it would be entertaining to meddle a little to see if her yuri goggles were too tight or spot-on. On the way back from class on Friday, Miyuki left to go to the restroom after class ended. Konata looked over at Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa! We have a major test and homework! So stressful for some people who have so much on their mind. Did you notice Kagami feeling unusual during lunch?"

"Y-yeah but I thought…"

"That a study session at your house would help focus her mind again on her brilliant studies! Great idea, Tsukasa! I'll go tell Miyuki. I gotta go home first, so we can meet up later. I've got something to do, so I won't be able to ride the train back with ya. Later Tsukasa-chan!"

"Ah, okay." Konata took off like a blur down the hall, so it was worthless to try and catch her. "Better find onee-chan then."

Miyuki and Konata arrived at Kagami and Tsukasa's house for a study session at the same time. The doorbell rang and Tsukasa invited the two in. As they walked up the stairs, Kagami got quite a shock as she turned the corner and nearly bumped into Miyuki.

"Ah! M-miyuki! Um, this is a…"

"Surprise Kagami-sama!" Konata shouted practically in her face. "We're here for a study session. Good idea Tsukasa!" Kagami's expressionless face turned to her sister.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you. Kona-chan and Yuki-chan are coming over to study for a test and to do our homework. And…here they are!" She waved her arms to the side as if presenting a prize. Tsukasa did her best to smile and act cute as she clearly forgot to mention anything to her sister.

"Ah, s-sure. Right this way everyone." The four walked into Kagami's room, the fourth girl being Miyuki. No one noticed her blushing face, still reeling from almost crashing into Kagami. Her mind was still reeling, trying to figure out if she should try and talk to Kagami about the kiss at some point.

The girls studied for about an hour, before Tsukasa interrupted and Konata mentioned drinks. Kagami excused herself to go get some and Konata rather unceremoniously volunteered to help, a self-nomination that made Kagami wonder what her ulterior motive was. The two walked to the kitchen and Konata rubbed up against her best friend.

"So. You two are still feeling a little uncomfortable, huh?"

"Huh?" Kagami's face blushed a light red. "How did you know? Or rather, why do you know that?!"

"My awesome dating sim skills make me an expert at detecting subtle yuritones. I for one would be overjoyed about getting to kiss the prettiest girl in class. Right Kagamin?" Konata grinned from ear to ear, curling up next to Kagami.

"Ugh, get off!" Kagami all but threw the girl off of her, huffing and crossing her arms as she frustratedely walked away.

"It's okay my tsundere! I still love ya!"

"Bite me, otaku!" _Stupid Konata. I mean yeah I've always thought she is pretty and all. But everyone else does too I'm sure. And she's a sweet girl too._

As soon as the two got back, Konata's cell phone rang and she stepped out to take the call. She returned no more than 20 seconds later.

"Oh, sorry girls. That was my dad. I've gotta get home right away." _And I gotta make sure he doesn't get a hold of that video and upload it anywhere._ "I'll be heading out now," the girl said as she packed her bag.

"Oh, that's a shame Kona-chan. Well we can do this again sometime I hope?"

"Yeah. Bye Tsukasa. Miyuki." Konata looked over and smiled at the twin-tailed girl. "Kagami" and winked at her before turning to leave.

"Farewell, Izumi-san."

"Bye Kona-chan!" The two three sat back down and noticed Kagami's red face. "Onee-chan are you alright?"

"A-ah. Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." The trio worked on their homework for a while longer. The girls talked and the tension from both Kagami and Miyuki had finally eased, the latter finally calming down. _I was worried for nothing. Kagami seems in high spirits. I'll ask about…it…later_. Kagami and Miyuki talked for several minutes about some difficult math work, long enough to find that the younger sister had fallen asleep. Her head was on her book, and she was about to slide off onto the ground before hearing the loud rumble of thunder wake her up. Miyuki turned quickly to look out the window.

"Oh, it sounds pretty intense. I should get going. Thanks for the lovely evening, Tsukasa-san, Kagami-san."

"Oh, I heard about that storm. They said it could be a pretty huge typhoon and would have a lot of thunder and lightning."

"Thunder and lightning?" The pink haired girl paled at hearing those words. They immediately heard the sound of heavy rain pelting the windows. Tsukasa perked up.

"I guess it started already, you were right onee-chan. Yuki-chan, you should stay here the night." Miyuki started fidgeting and feeling rather anxious. "Is everything alright, Yuki-chan? It's alright if you want to stay here."

"A-ah. S-sure. Thanks…Tsukasa-san." Kagami noticed the nervousness in the girl's voice. She was going to pursue the issue but her own nervousness about being close to the girl overnight clouded her mind. _Ah geez. She…really is cute._

The trio cleaned up their books and Tsukasa departed to get a futon ready for Miyuki. The wind died down as the rain increased to a constant downpour with some infrequent thunder.

"Alright. Well Miyuki do you, um, want to sleep here or in Tsukasa's room?" Kagami asked openly with her hands on her hips. She tried her absolute best to sound indifferent to the situation, though the thought of Miyuki sleeping next to her scared her more than she thought it should. Miyuki, however, was panicking and her voice cracked when she replied.

"Ah, Tsu-tsukasa's room sounds fine. I'm sure she's already got a futon set up." Miyuki lead the way over to the girl's room, not wanting to have her reasoning challenged or questioned. She opened the door to see Tsukasa passed out on the guest futon…stacked right on top of her own futon.

"Ah, yeah. Sorry Miyuki, but the rain tends to put Tsukasa to sleep right away. I'll let her sleep; she's done a lot of studying today. I've got a futon in my room." She looked up at the girl who was only a foot from her. She blushed just a little before continuing. "It's clean, I aired it out yesterday too. It'll be fine I'm sure" she said more to herself than anything. Miyuki nervously followed the girl into her room as the two set up the spare bed.

"Ah, Kagami-san?" Kagami blushed heavily and turned to face the girl, both realizing they were alone in her room. Miyuki's mind kicked into overdrive at the same thought. However a more eminent anxiety was at the forefront of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"T-this is a bit embarrassing…"

"Oh. Um, yeah. Look I understand. Tsukasa sleeps like a rock. I can go join her if you'd prefer to have my room to yourself."

"Ah! Kagami I wouldn't dream of kicking you out of your own room. I meant…" the girl looked down sheepishly, playing with the ends of her hair. "It's just that when there's a storm…I…"

"Y-yeah?"

"I can't sleep without a night light! I know it's terribly embarrassing, I'm sorry!" Kagami deadpanned at the confession. _I was worried over that? This must be Konata's 'moe points' or whatever._

"It's okay Miyuki. I've got one, no problem."

"Thanks Kagami-san." The two got ready for bed and tucked into their futons. Kagami turned off the light, leaving a rather bright glow from the corner of the room.

The two girls lay there listening to the rain pound against the house. The thought of the two sleeping in the same room brought back their thoughts from the sleepover at Konata's house. Kagami looked over at Miyuki who luckily had her back to the girl. Her thoughts were reeling with memories of Miyuki. _Come to think of it, she did bring me a very large bag of fruit when I was sick. And a whole bouquet of flowers! How did she know they were my favorite? Did she 'like' me back then?_ As Kagami's mind raced, not three feet from her, the pinkette's mind was reeling as well.

 _I believe this is the kind of situation where people talk things out. I can feel her looking at my back. What do I do? What do I say? I should be honest I suppose. Here goes nothing._ Miyuki gulped audibly. She started to turn towards Kagami when lightning struck nearby, knocking the power out at the Hiiragi household. "Aieeee!"

"Ah! Ah, oh. It was just you. It's okay Miyuki, it was just the power going out. I'm sure it'll come back on soon." Miyuki's heart rate doubled as her anxiety rose heavily from the now pitch black storm.

"Ah, yes. Should we, um, look for candles or something?" The rumbling made Miyuki gasp and shiver just a little. Stoning her current emotions, Kagami reacted by scooting closer to the girl.

"Miyuki?"

"Yes?" Miyuki heard the rustle of the sheets and then felt her sheets being tugged at. Her body froze as fear overtook her. She looked toward the direction of the noise about to scream.

"Miyuki it's just me. You seemed scared and this always helped with Tsukasa." Kagami slid in next to Miyuki, partially relaxing the girl from the dark. Her body tensed from the sudden contact of Kagami's elbow brushing against her chest as the sheets settled. Kagami's heart was beating a mile a minute as well, trying her best not to show her elevated heart rate or fast breathing. Both girls lay tense for just a little while, but after a few minutes of hearing the rain, the two started to relax. Miyuki closed her eyes and gave a heavy sigh. _Oh, Kagami's only treating me like a sister. Being protective. That's all there is to it. Yes._ She turned to whisper to the girl.

"A-arigato, Kagami-san."

"Kagami is fine you know."

"H-hai…Kagami" The girl nearly whimpered.

"Are you alright?"

"Well it's a little embarrassing. Here you are coming to comfort me. To be honest I feel silly, like having a mother protect her child or something. When you said you do this for Tsukasa, it just made me feel just a little condescended upon."

"Oh I didn't mean it like that! Besides, it could get really cold and if the power stays off, the heat won't come on, so we can use each other for warmth." As soon as she said those words, both girls were aware of how close they were, realizing the implication of the two sharing a futon, possibly having to cuddle together to warm up. The thought made the both of them glad for the lack of light. That issue only lasted for a moment till another bright flash of lightning lit up the room, followed by a loud clap of thunder.

"Ah!" Miyuki pulled herself tight against Kagami. She in turn wrapped her arms around the frightened pinkette. A few seconds later they heard a rattling followed by a tapping at the door. "W-what's that?"

"Um…" The door slowly opened as the two girls gasped holding their breath and each other.

"Onee-chan?" Kagami sighed a heave of relief knowing it was just Tsukasa.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, Tsukasa-san…um…"

"Oh! It's okay Yuki-chan. You can sleep with onee-chan, Yuki-chan." Kagami looked pleadingly at Tsukasa, the double entendre eclipsed by her sisterly instinct. "Tsukasa…"

"Uh, Tsukasa-san I can…" right then another loud bolt of lightning hit right outside the house. "Aieee!"

"Tsukasa, get in!" Tsukasa got into bed next to Kagami who was now sandwiched between her sister and the girl that she had a crush on. _Aw dammit why did that have to enter my head now._

"Thanks onee-chan!" The trio lay there for a moment before another loud clap of thunder came by, followed by intense rain. The hard rain only seemed to last a few more seconds. A minute later the only sound heard was mild rain. Kagami could feel Tsukasa's breathing pattern change, indicating that she fell asleep.

"Miyuki?"

"Yes?"

"Well earlier I was thinking. About that time I had a cold and you came over to visit me. You brought me a whole bouquet of flowers and candy. It was so thoughtful. I'd love to be smart enough to read people like that and be able to bring such great presents."

"Well, yes I admit I went a little overboard over a simple cold. I was trying to show how…caring I could be. You know how first impressions are, heheh."

"Miyuki. Um. Have you been thinking about…um…when we um…"

"Y-yes. The, um. The. The kiss."

"Yeah. Well um, I've been…thinking about it too. I um." Kagami's face turned red as could be, feeling very thankful that it was so dark in the house. "Well it was my first kiss. And I was thinking, I'm…um…" Her voice caught in her throat. "I'mmmm um…I'm glad it wasn't with someone bad. Aaa I mean…I'm trying to say…I thought it wasn't bad. How did you feel?" _Oh lord that was so bad._

"Oh. I too thought it…wasn't bad."

"Good. Cause I worried that I might have, you know. Marred you for life or something, heh heh heh." Kagami was sweating visibly and about as nervous as she'd ever been. " I mean. Um. I just was worried that maybe you felt really bad about sharing a kiss with someone like me. Cause…well…I know you're like…out of my league and all. Not that we're dating! AH! I mean I don't think about that sort of stuff! I mean that well it was my first kiss and I'm sort of happy that it was with you Miyuki. I hope I wasn't a disappointment." Miyuki lay there absolutely shocked. Kagami's ramblings were ejected rather quickly and unfiltered, but Miyuki heard enough to deduce that Kagami felt the same way about it that she did.

"Kagami…that was my first kiss too. And I've accepted the fact that I liked it. I too am glad it wasn't wasted on someone else. I'm…." Miyuki blushed just as bad herself. "I'm glad it was with you Kagami. I um…" Miyuki was on the verge of tears. " I hope you don't hate me but…" Her voice cracked as she started crying. "I really liked it and I just might have a crush on you Kagami!" Her body wracked as she sobbed into Kagami's shoulder. The tsundere could only lie there stunned, mouth agape, her vision useless, and her ears ringing at what she could only define as an actual, real, confession. Miyuki Takara liked her. Kagami could feel a panic attack coming on. But a second later, her heart felt something else. She felt embarrassed. She felt flushed. And she felt excited. _Holy crap, Miyuki has a crush on ME?!_ Inside her mind she was squealing like a girl at a concert. She pushed Miyuki away from herself and the girl opened her tear stained eyes.

"I liked the kiss too Miyuki. Don't cry because…I think I might like you too!" Kagami's eyes went wide as saucers as she realized what she said. Not just what she said but the realization to herself that it was true. _Oh my word I like Miyuki Takara?! I've got a crush on another girl?!_ The girl's tears stopped immediately and her face smiled, lips quivering, her hands shaking.

"Y…you do?" Miyuki's chest felt a knot disappear, as she felt completely elated. _Oh my gosh, mother was right. I really do have a crush on Kagami. And she has a crush on me too! Ah what do I do next? Ah! That's right._ "K-K-Kagami would you like to go out on a date with me?"

And then Kagami feinted while Miyuki lay watching her, donning a faint smile and rosy cheeks.


	4. More drama and a ride home

The next morning, Tsukasa woke up the sounds of sheets rustling as Miyuki stood up to walk to the bathroom. Tsukasa had a short night of sleep due to the fact that she wasn't actually asleep during most of Miyuki and Kagami's conversation last night. She heard the sheets rustle again and Kagami stood up as well. Tsukasa fell asleep again and Kagami picked up her phone to walk into Tsukasa's room. Kagami's conscience driving her crazy, and her head SO in the clouds, she actually decided to call Konata of all people.

Konata spit out her entire drink. "You WHAT? You really have a crush on Miyuki? Hold on, I gotta tell everyone!"

"HEY! Konata don't you say a word! I only told you this because I…I had to tell someone and Tsukasa was asleep." Kagami blushed.

"Oh but I HAVE to tell Hiyori! She could print out like fourty doujins of this!"

"NO! I do NOT want to be the object of one of your damn yuri conventions."

"Comiket has more than yuri comics. Look at my collection. There might be less than 50% yuri in there, I dunno." Kagami only narrowed her eyes toward the phone. "So. Tell me, Kagami-sama. What is it about her?" Kagami leaned back and sighed.

"Well I guess… Miyuki is more like me. I mean…and I don't want to sound mean but…I mean you and I are…well I try to get good grades and you're more…"

"Lazy."

"Yeah. And Tsukasa is…well I love her more than anything. But she's so unreliable sometimes. I have to wake her up every night. Miyuki is just so…mature?"

"You mean physically?" Kagami turned red, scratching her cheek.

"Um, well I suppose there too. But she's so smart and well read. She's sweet and has great manners, and when I think about it, we're a lot alike. She teaches me these cool things, and she's so kind and caring and sweet. And she just _feels_ like someone who I could trust telling anything without her judging me."

"Hmm?"

"And she really is pretty. Not just from a jealousy perspective. I thought that at first. But she really is gorgeous. Her hair feels so soft. And it frames her face, making her look like an angel. She's got the figure of a model, and her skin even down to her fingers is so soft. And her smile. It's so soft and full of emotion. You can just get lost in it. Like you just want to make her happy so she can smile forever."

"Heh. You got it SO bad."

"What?"

"Kagami you're not in love with Miyuki aren't you?" Konata smiled as Kagami's mind come to a halt.

"Um. Oh crap no I'm not, am I!?"

Kagami arrived at Konata's house later that morning to talk. Miyuki had left already and Kagami just couldn't settle down so she headed to her friend's house to try and sort things out. She packed her books hoping she could try to get some studying done if things got too weird for her. As it turned out, Konata started right away with the million questions.

"But Konata!"

"It's alright Kagamin."

"Miyuki asked me out on a _date_! What do I say?"

"Say yes of course!"

"But she's a _girl_! I can't…I mean I'm too young anyway. I…" Kagami's breathing got a big too harsh and Konata, fearing a panic attack, walked over to get a cold washcloth from her bathroom.

"Here Kagami. Relax." Konata walked in and placed the washcloth on the girls forehead without even asking, Kagami seemingly not noticing. "Breathe. Slower I mean." Kagami looked back at her friend. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I'm sure Miyuki knows that. But she seems to like you, and you like her, so there's no problem either way."

"Yeah."

"Let's play some games, alright?"

"Don't we um, have some work to do?"

"Later. Let's relax for a bit." Konata fired up her Playstation and the two played a game of 'fight and tease' where the two played a co-op shooting game but Konata continued to badger Kagami every once in a while.

"Got em! Level 3, piece of cake!"

"Nice shooting Kagamin. So are you gonna go out with Miyuki?"

"Huh?!" Kagami blushed and looked over at the girl.

"Zombies ahead, reload!"

"Ah, I got em!" Kagami fired several shots and reloaded again. "Konata how can you bug me about this sort of stuff laced in with playing games?"

"It works for me."

"Well cut it out."

"Okay." Konata paused the game and looked at Kagami. "If Miyuki asked for a yes or no right now what would you say? Don't think. Answer right now. Now now."

"Konata…"

"Now!"

"Okay yes! Happy! Now turn the game back on!"

"Heh. Alright." Konata unpaused and started shooting. "I'm proud of you Kagamin."

"T-thanks. Zombies behind that crate!"

"Ten-four!" The two played for another half hour. Konata gave up on her teasing and Kagami felt somehow better. Still a bit stressed, but more excited than scared now. During a bathroom break Konata took, she called Tsukasa and Miyuki over again under the pretense of 'studying' but the otaku of course had an ulterior motive planned. The girls played another half hour until they reached a saving point and Kagami insisted they take a break to get some work done.

"Yeah I guess we do need to study a little, Kagami. By the way I called Tsukasa over here."

"Oh, okay." Kagami opend her backpack and sorted through her notes.

"I called Miyuki over too."

"Huh?" Kagami's face darted up and she immediately blushed. Konata held a straight face for a moment but smiled on the inside. _Kagami is so cute when she's flustered._

"Yeah. Miyuki said she was looking forward to seeing you."

"S-she did?" Kagami's face turned red.

"Kagamin…you're too moe I might explode." She smiled her cat like grin. "Nah she didn't really say that. But you're blushing like a schoolgirl with a crush, heh. All the proof I need."

"Konata…I am not." Kagami looked down red and frustrated and took her books out.

Tsukasa arrived first and Miyuki about a half hour later. When Miyuki entered the room Kagami looked up and smiled. Miyuki smiled back and then proceeded to enter mi-wiki mode. The girls studied for quite a while that afternoon.

By the time the sun was about to set, Tsukasa had fallen asleep from a combination of a previously sleepless night and from actually studying. Hoping to try on her newly upgraded yuri goggles, Konata suggested that they spend the night since Tsukasa worked so hard from studying. Fearing an onslaught of teasing from Konata and an overload of what is still unclear, Kagami insisted on going home, as did Miyuki. Both girls had an uncomfortable feeling at the thought of sleeping closeby, as memories of their last sleepover still plagued their minds as well as the thought of having any potentially personal conversations in front of Konata. And of course Kagami's worry that Konata would tease her relentlessly in front of the girl she might have real feelings for. Konata's cousin Yui had come by right around the time the two started to pack up.

"Evening girls!"

"Evening Yui the flagtripper" Konata smiled.

"Huh?"

"It means thanks to your own ineptitude, you created a blooming yuri…"

"Konata! Miyuki! I've got to get home soon!" Kagami raised her voice while controlling herself from turning embarrassed. "I've got to be somewhere tomorrow so I've got to leave right now!" The tsundere fumbled with her bag and tried her best to put her shoes on as fast as she could, not wanting to be around for Konata's explanation to her cousin about what's happening.

"Oh, I'll drive you home! I've got to get going, I only dropped by to leave this prescription for Yutaka. Come on, I borrowed a friend's car, It'll be fun!" The two said their goodbyes to Konata and walked with apprehension following Yui to the driveway. The girls stopped when they saw a bright red coupe, both recalling previous events involving the alcoholic policewoman's driving. Kagami looked up at the sky. 'gravity….gravity…'

"Oh, um Narumi-san, so this car only has two doors I see?"

"Its safe! She's got 4 wheel steering and 400 horsepower to avoid accidents."

"Does this car even have a back seat?"

"Sure they do! They just don't have any airbags, but then again neither do the fronts right now. They were expensive to replace, so she hasn't ordered new ones yet. Don't tell the police!" Yui exclaimed with a thumbs up. Both girls paled, as they stood shocked at the woman before them, having the same thought. _Aren't you a cop!?_

Kagami and Miyuki looked at each other, now weighing the sides of riding with Yui or taking the train.

"I'm sober! Don't worry! If you're worried, you two can get in the back. It's the safest place for kids you know, the big bird even said so." _Big what? What is she talking about?_ Miyuki and Kagami looked at each other.

"Well Kagami, she _is_ a police officer."

"Just not a good one" the tsundere mumbled.

"She still has a license though. And last time, Konata said they were in no real danger."

"I suppose. Alright, let's get in I guess." The girls got in and Yui jumped through the window. "Don't worry! I've had enough to not be nervous but not so much to be intoxibriated!" Kagami looked with a grimace.

"Miyuki, get out now, quickly!" Before she could move, Yui fired up the engine and sped off. Both girls shouted and grabbed their seatbelts. "Crap! Cross your fingers and buckle up Miyuki!"

"Hold on, not done accelerating! Yui shouted as she rocketed the car across the freeway.

"Where are you going?! And why are we going so fast?!"

"Its alright girls, I'll take the scenic shortcut." Yui smiled.

"What makes it scenic?"

"There's no traffic! And so the police can't pull me over to say I was drinking." Kagami looked aghast. _You ARE the police!_

On the way home, Kagami and Miyuki both sat in the back seat, in fear for their lives to sit sidesaddle to the drunken officer. After a few minutes, Yui was driving rather well, much to the relief of the girls. She was ranting on for a few moments until the girls skeptically joined in. As she turned to the off road, things got quiet so Yui put on some light music.

"I hope you two don't think it boring of me but I've been up for the last two days, so I'm going to concentrate. Sorry if I'm not good company right now."

"It's quite alright, Narumi-san. You can concentrate on the road all you want." _Konata was right, she's a horrible drunk!_

"Yeah, the music is fine." Kagami smiled with relief at Miyuki, who returned the gesture. As things calmed down, both girls sat there listening to the radio. Miyuki looked out the window, watching what little sights could be seen driving down a relatively dark road in the back of the 2-door. The only light was the infrequent yellow glow from nearby streetlights. Kagami's mind began thinking back to the sleepover, and her face turned bashful, thankful that her blush was hidden by the night. She opted to look out the window, trying to compose herself. Miyuki happened to be in the same predicament, sitting nervously and trying to come up with a topic the two could discuss to make things less awkward. But the only thing Miyuki had on her mind was a few pieces of what she read online over the last week about having a girl crush and what to do to if she ended up actually falling head over heels for Kagami, and if Kagami felt as strongly. She braved a look at her twin-tailed friend, and she felt the same feeling come over her again. She looked down with a desire to want to hold Kagami's hand. The two sat in a mutually nervous quietness for ten minutes except of course for the radio. The tension was getting to Kagami to the point of driving her mad. _She's just a friend, it's normal for us to talk about things. We talk every day. And about normal things and not things that happen at a sleepover. How can I just bring it up? 'Hey Miyuki, I still can't stop thinking about that kiss.' Yeah right. 'Miyuki can I hold your hand?' No way! No way can I say that. No way. Ugh, it's killing me! I can do this. I can be cool. I just have to know!_

Kagami's face turned red as she inconspicuously let her hand fall on the seat. _Make it seem nonchalant. I can do this_. Her heart was nearly beating out of her chest as she gulped and worked up the nerve to go further. Before she had a chance to try, Miyuki's fuse ran out and she placed her hand on Kagami's hand. _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!_ Kagami looked at Miyuki, Miyuki looked back, both with a look of apprehension and conviction. The look seemed to communicate what they just couldn't find the words for right now. Kagami moved her hand enough to interlace her fingers with Miyuki. Both of their heartbeats went through the roof and they looked apart. The girls gazed out the windows, while simultaneously trying to look somewhat toward the other out of the corner of their eyes. The pinkette slowly turned her head and smiled and the twin-tailed girl smiled back. The tension was replaced with excitement as the two relaxed a little, holding hands on the ride home. They sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes until Miyuki spoke up.

"Narumi-san, how far from home are we?"

"Gahhh!" Yui jerked the wheel side to side, scaring everybody. "Oh sorry. It'll be about 40 minutes or so." Kagami's eyes widened as she leaned forward.

"Wait, 40 minutes?! You said this was a shortcut!"

"Oh, did I? I forgot the scenic route and the shortcut are never the same way."

"Ugh." Kagami tried to fold her arms only to pull Miyuki towards her. "Oh, sorry Miyuki."

"It's alright. I…I guess we have a longer ride than we were expecting."

"Yeah." Kagami smiled at Miyuki. _This is too much. What is THIS feeling? I just want to be close to Miyuki._ "H-hey Miyuki?"

"Yes?" Kagami looked up front to see Yui was again gently nodding her head along to the music, oblivious to almost anything else. _I can do this_.

"Miyuki…can I…um…" Now it was Miyuki's turn to blush. She too thanked the stars that it was as dark as it was in the car, hoping Kagami couldn't tell. Before she asked back, she became very flustered and scatterbrained.

"Ah…." Miyuki looked at Kagami and then down in embarrassment. Kagami felt her whole body flush as the gears in her head were spinning fast enough to fry the bearings. _I…I like her. Dammit I really do don't I? I…I can't stand this. It hurts, it really does! Its been driving me nuts all week! I can't live like this! AH! Screw it! I just have to know!_ Kagami balled her other fist and swallowed hard. She steeled herself as best she could, nervous as she had ever been, her forehead glistening with sweat, her body feeling nauseous and warm. Kagami looked over, swallowed hard, and gave the pinkette a light kiss on the cheek. She looked down, her cheeks now nearly on fire. Miyuki was stunned speechless. For about 5 seconds. When reality kicked in for her, her body temperature rose and the butterflies in her stomach were now pollenating. She looked at the top of Kagami's head as the girl looked down, afraid to do anything.

Miyuki felt a warmth inside of her she never had before. _Oh wow._ _It's true. I am falling for her._ Her hand unlaced with Kagami's and unlatched her seatbelt. Kagami raised her head up and looked questioningly at Miyuki, her blush so radiant that she could tell even in the back of a dark car. _My word she is beautiful_. Miyuki leaned over and lay her head down on Kagami's lap, putting her hand on Kagami's hand once again and interlacing their fingers.

Miyuki lay there, tense as could be at first. Kagami sat there shocked for a moment, the thought of unknown waters gradually fading as she accepted that she wants to get closer to Miyuki. _You know if she asked me out right now, I'd definitely say yes_. Kagami laid her hand down on the girl's head, lightly stroking her hair. This action made Miyuki smile, and after a moment, made her actually purr. Kagami sat there contemplating the fact that one of her best friend's was laying in her lap purring…and she was enjoying it. She could feel Miyuki's long hair splayed over her legs. She noticed how soft it felt and how wonderful the feeling was.

This continued for several minutes as the car drove on and Yui hummed quietly to the music, engrossed in her driving. Kagami looked down at Miyuki and smiled. Miyuki turned her head and looked up at the girl with her soft lavender eyes. _I can't stand it!_ Kagami swallowed and spoke quietly.

"Miyuki?"

"Yes, Kagami-san?"

"I'd love to go out with you." Miyuki smiled so brightly Kagami was nearly brought to tears.

"Ah, I…wow I'm so happy K-kagami-san!" Miyuki's smile was radiant. Her cheeks turned rosy and she turned her face against Kagami's stomach to hide herself from tearing up. Kagami smiled, blinking her eyes to hold back tears herself. _Wow when Miyuki blushes like that she looks…absolutely beautiful._

The two sat there the entire rest of the way home, both with a warm heartbeat and the same feeling in their heart. _Oh my gosh I've actually got a girlfriend!_

A/N: Thanks for anyone who's still reading this. I redid this chapter cause it didn't flow well. Also, bonus points if you know what car Yui was driving :)


End file.
